The Apprentice
by OkamiShizukoTsuki
Summary: Okami was the bodyguard of Nagamasa Azai, until he died. After a failed suicide attempt, she had no memory of anything that happened. That's when Tadakatsu got the idea of using her, as Hanzo's prodege.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

She hurried to the enemy stronghold. Surely that's where everyone was. There's no way we could have lost. She whispered to herself more assuring words, before jumping through a castle window. The long narrow hallway was empty except for the various dead bodies and blood that smeared her way. However, this did not affect her in anyway. She pushed herself forward, every step claiming a more desperate declaration.

He can't be dead, he can't be dead. She whispered to herself. It's an impossibility.

She found herself aching from the pace she had set for herself. Her lungs gasped for air, but she dared not slow. Any moment he could be in trouble, and she would not tolerate it. She only slowed when she came to the main base. "Lord Nagamasa!" She called, and pulled herself around the doorway.

She felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach at the sight before her. Bodies lay everywhere on the ground, looks of agony on their porcelain faces. The green uniforms were all splattered red and torn from battle, faces twisted by the screams of war. Then she saw him. She thought her heart shattered. He was lying on the ground, in the middle of the floor, his helmet on the other side of the room. She walked over slowly, afraid that any faster and her body would fall apart.

His eyes were still open, but glazed thoughtlessly. His usual glossy blond hair was messy and uneven, some trapped in clumps of blood. The girl felt her body shake, as she closed his eyes.

A sense of fury then overwhelmed her. He had known, he knew this would happen. He lied when he said everything would be fine. He lied when he said nothing was wrong. Those words were a sweet soft tale from his lips to distract her and she felt stupid for believing him. Her whole life she had served the Azai clan, and now she had nothing. He took everything with him and left her with nothing. She remembered practicing archery when they were young. Even later she was appointed as his personal bodyguard for her well doing in martial arts, and later still the marriage of him to his beloved Oichi.

Biting her tongue was all she could do to prevent herself from crying. Ninjas don't cry. She assured herself again and again, finding herself kneeling with his head near her bossom. She took a deep breath and ly his head in her lap, then looked around.

"You've left me no choice my lord." She laughed. It was hard to, but she knew he was watching her as her own ancestor. She stood up and pulled off her headdress and her armor, neatly stacking it at her feet, then removed her warrior's skirt. She felt naked wearing nothing but bandaging, but to who did it matter? She held her wakizashi out in front of her and admired it, thanking it for its service.

"Okami... Okami please don't." The blade seemed to cry, but Okami repressed it with the thoughts of her failure. The blade settled. Se spun it for good measure, then whispered a soft pray under her breath. Footseps broke her concentration, and she looked up. There was no one in sight, which was good because she was not about to be captured by the enemy. She would die, honorably as a kunoichi by her master's side. The footsteps quickened and she felt her heart race. She took a deep breath.

"This is it." Just as she went to cut across her abdomen, something hit the back of her head. There was a lot of shouting, but it was inaudible to her. She saw the blurred version of a man, but the shocking pain that rocketed through her body conquered her and she felt herself fall into a blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Okami blinked away her disorientation. Many questions flew through her head. She hadn't the smallest inkling of where she was or what she was doing here or even how she got here. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but her head felt as if it would explode and her stomach was on fire. She sat back and closed her eyes, fighting away the blurs around her.

"You're up." a woman's voice sighed. "I was getting concerned that we were losing you." Okami could feel the relief in her voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Okami asked casually. Her eyes attempted to focus, but wouldn't.

"I am Ina. Daughter of Tadakatsu Honda." Her voice established her elegance. "You are currently in Mikawa. My father found you after the battle. You got hit in the head by a support beam. He hurried you back here, because you were bleeding pretty bad."

"I see." Okami replied. None of it sounded familiar. She squinted, barely making out the woman's jet black hair.

"You are currently in recovery." Ina continued. "I will be watching you, until you're well enough to serve my Lord."

Okami stared. "Serve?"

"You are a soldier, correct?"

"Perhaps..." Okami replied. "However I do not recall."

Ina was quiet a minute. "I see. What is your name?"

Okami paused and squinted. "Okami..."

"That's a strange name." Ina paused. "What is your given name?"

Okami stared, trying to rack her brain unsuccessfully. "I don't recall."

Ina nodded. "Let me see your necklace."

"My what?"

Ina sighed and leaned over. Okami felt herself panic. She knew she was okay, but her body screamed in protest at close contact.

"This is the crest of the Tsuki clan. They were wiped from history a few years ago. How did you get this?"

Okami winced. "I..... I don't know."

"You can't remember a thing?" Ina imposed.

Okami sighed and almost felt like she was choking. "None other than my name and the basics." She closed her eyes, her head throbbed.

"I see. Well you do need your sleep. I will return later." Ina must have gotten up and moved. Okami barely noticed as she drifted back to sleep. Then she dreamed a strange dream.

"Are you sure we should even bother keeping this enemy officer alive, Tadakatsu?" A deep voice came from a stout man. He held a large lance and wore a long blue cloak. He scratched his beard roughly in thought.

"I believe this an excellent chance, sir. She has no memory and can commit her full loyalty to you, Lord Tokugawa." Ina replied quickly.

"I apologize, Ina, but I do believe I was talking to your father." The stout man said calmly.

Ina bowed her head, slightly embarrassed. "I am sorry, my lord."

A tall man in silver with horns patruding from his helm scrunched his face in thought. "I believe my daughter has a point. She most likely still has muscle memory, that we can rebuild."

Tokugawa nodded. "I see. Very well, give her to Hanzo. He'll know what to do."

Ina looked shocked. "Are you sure, My Lord? Hanzo can be quite brutal."

"I may not understand his ways, but I do not doubt them. Give her to Hanzo." Tokugawa ordered, then slowly walked off.

Ina looked at her father, he avoided her eyes. They both knew the trouble coming. As Tadakatsu walked away, leaving Ina alone, she knew she would be the one to tell Hanzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Okami awoke feeling stiff. Her body must not have been used to the rest she was acquiring for some reason. Her vision had been affected by the unnatural loss of blood and concussion she had suffered through, and now had returned after a week. She sat up, ignoring the tinge in her abdomen. She smiled at Ina. To Okami, Ina was beautiful and graceful.

"Okami, stay here and get dressed. I have something I must attend to, I will be back." Ina reassured, then left, gently shutting the door behind her.

Okami turned to the stand, pulling her headdress on first, feeling complete as she returned the warrior skirt and armor to her skin. As she reached for her kazusashi (weapons commonly disguised as hair pieces) she felt suddenly insecure.

Her eyes browsed around for any possible disturbances, but nothing came to her eyes. She squinted; something was off, but she couldn't pick up on it. She shook her head as if brushing away an insecurity. She barely noticed the shadow that seemed to shoot across the room. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to pinpoint the origin, but saw nothing.

A weight behind her caused her instincts to spin around with her kazusashi raised as if ready to slit someone's throat. To her surprise, there was nothing. She felt herself begin to panic. She closed her eyes, reassuring it was nothing. She placed the weapons at the top of her brown, waist-long ponytail.

Just as she took a step to the door, she felt a sharp pain in her arms. She screamed; startled by the pain. With a grunt, she somersaulted, well aware of the fact she might dislocate her shoulders. The force disappeared as she stood up and looked around.

"Coward!" She shouted. "Show yourself!" Her eyes glared around for any slightest movement.

In an instant, she found herself on the floor, pinioned in a position where her arms were completely useless. Her fury prevented her from seeing her attackers face. She pushed her feet towards the assaulter's stomach hoping to throw him off.

The man, who was in dark clothes, back flipped three times, easily avoiding the kick. Okami shot up and spun, attempting to knock him off his feet. The man grabbed her foot. Grunting, Okami used her arms to steady herself and kicked with her free leg. She felt contact.

The man grabbed her other foot and in a second Okami felt her face hit the ground. She spit out a swear word.

"Alright you win. What do you want from me?" She growled defiantly.

"You fail." A dark voice hissed in her ear.

The force on her back got up, allowing her to get back on her feet. She glowered. The man was fairly intimidating; though not as much as Tadakatsu.

"What do you mean, 'I fail'?" Okami shouted.

"You have much to learn." He stared; his expression unchanging.

"Who do you think you are? You snuck up on me and attacked me out of nowhere!" Okami glowered.

"In war, one must ALWAYS be on their guard, especially children of shadows." He snapped.

Okami bowed her head. "You must be…"

"Hanzo Hattori. I am your master now." He stared down at her. "You will follow my orders without question." He looked away. "Though you failed my test, you at least defended yourself. You will have to do."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Okami shouted, suddenly offended.

"Enough!" Hanzo ordered then looked back at Okami. "We will begin your training tonight. Be ready."

Okami continued to glare at the man indignantly. "Fine. I don't have a choice do I?"

"No."

Okami blinked and Hanzo was gone. She growled angrily as she pulled herself back to her feet.

Ina opened the door. "Are you okay, Lady Tsuki?"

"I'm fine." Okami snapped and crossed her arms.

Ina closed her eyes and walked in. "I'm sorry."

"Why there's nothing you can do about it." Okami replied monotonously. She stared at the spot where he had been.

"You're upset." Ina pointed out.

Okami nodded. "Just give me some time."

Ina sighed then left again. Okami closed her eyes and recalled the whole incident, feeling completely incompetent.


End file.
